At present, the standardization of 4G wireless communication system is being carried out in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project). The 4G makes it possible to use techniques such as a relay or carrier aggregation, thereby improving the maximum communication speed and the quality at cell edges. Further, it also has been studied to improve the coverage by introducing a base station other than eNodeB (macrocell base station), such as HeNodeB (Home eNodeB, femtocell base station, small base station for mobile phone) or RHH (Remote Radio Head).
In such a wireless communication system, user equipments perform a measurement of a reference signal included in a wireless signal transmitted from a base station to evaluate the quality of wireless communication. More specifically, the user equipment acquires measurement information by measuring multiple times and averaging values obtained from the measurements to suppress the influence of a fading. Then the user equipment reports the measurement information to the base station as needed. Further, technology related to the measurement is described, for example, in Patent Literature 1.
Meanwhile, there has been a discussion concerning the MTC (Machine Type Communications) in 3GPP. As an application of MTC, a variety of applications such as Metering for collecting information relevant to water systems or power systems, Health for collecting information relevant to health care instruments, or the like have been studied. The MTC terminal is a terminal designed specifically for these applications.
Furthermore, the MTC terminal, for example, has characteristics such as Low Mobility, Time Controlled, Online Small Data Transmission, and Time Tolerant. That is, the MTC terminal has a little movement, has a few connections to the base station to communicate a small amount of data, and then again returns to an idle mode. Further, some amount of delay is acceptable in data communication. Also, the MTC terminal requires extra low power consumption.